It is well known that in preparing mixtures, including cocktails, mixed drinks, edible condiments, including salad dressings and the like, the proper proportion of ingredients, and the mixing or blending thereof, are important. A number of prior art patents have recognized this need and proposed containers that provide for proper mixing or blending. Typical patents in this area include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,266,186, 2,484,391 and 5,580,169.
Additionally, it is a common expedient to use a container to store the mixture, which may settle or separate during such storage, especially if the mixture includes solids. Such separated mixtures require additional blending prior to use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,283 discloses a representative device.
However, these prior art devices are not without their drawbacks. It is not uncommon for prior art devices to include only a mixing assembly, requiring the user to supply his own container. Those devices that do include containers generally fail to provide measuring indicia and a list of ingredients/directions, requiring the user to provide both a separate measuring device and a list of ingredients/directions.
Finally, while some prior art devices include a container which may have indicia markings, they fail to provide a mixing device that provides for proper blending and good mixture flow during mixing or blending. This is especially true for containers that are used to store a mixture.